Independence Actually
by lonelybelovid
Summary: Dadadada July One-Shot for the Monster Series! This Contains swearing and just general meany not niceness in places so... sorry! Rated T for swearing, slash, and mentions of unpleasant subjects!


So here is the July One-Shot! It is Done sort of in the style of Love Actually so I hope you all enjoy that!

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Trinity went darting out of her front door when she saw a familiar car pull up. A moment later Max came phasing through the side not even bothering to open the door. They embraced squealing obnoxiously to greet one another. Shylow rolled his eye when he saw the two of them as he also exited Thalia's car.

"Hi Chastity..." He greeted Trinity's younger sister hesitantly, smiling when she waved in response. A moment later he was pummeled by Trinity and started laughing as he asked her how she was doing.

"I'm great! Are you guy's ready to go beach camping?" She asked them jumping up and down as she pointed to the bags and sleeping bags that were laying by her dads car. Recieving a hesitant nod from Shylow she laughed and followed Max to get their stuff from the car.

"It's just camping on the Beach Shy!" She told him smirking as she threw a sleeping back at him, "I thought Max was taking you camping last month so you wouldn't be a noob or anything?" She asked getting a look from Max.

"We've gone multiple times!" Max told her as he carried things back and forth, sticking his tongue out at her.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Bobby and Phoebe had made plans to go snowboarding together not realizing that they had made Jamie feel like the fifth wheel. They had just arrived at the Ski lodge with Bobby's parents and brother and they were already set to get out and go play in the snow.

They had put on coats and rented skii's for Jamie and a Snowboard for Phoebe and decided to head up to the top of the trail. When they got up to the top and Bobby and Phoebe were on their feet they slid up behind Jamie and gave him a wicked smile.

"What are you two-" He started before feeling a hard push and going tumbling down the mountain. As he felt himself tumbling he felt a clone bud off. In the jumble of limbs he couldn't managed to get back to his feet and with a hard thump of two heads crashing together felt two more clones budding and joining the rolling ball of mutant.

Bobby and Phoebe meanwhile were just recovering from a fit of giggles that sent Phoebe back to the ground. When they both stood and wiped the tears from their faces they went wide eyed to see just how large of the big ball of Jamie had gotten.

"Oh crap!" Bobby announced mouth gaping as his brain started to short circuit. He felt himself jolt back to thought as Phoebe pulled him forward.

"We gotta stop him!" She told him turning back with a look of concern on her face.

"Or at least get him off the course with all the people!" Bobby replied. After a moment of intense thought he shot a trail of ice from the ground into the air and took to it on his board, Phoebe following behind and melting it slowly. Several seconds later they caught sight of Jamie and Bobby blew an arctic wind harder then he ever had in the direction of his friend and his clones. They cheer momentarily as Jamie rolled off course and eventually came to a halt at the bottom of the slope.

When he stood and pulled his clones the Multiplier gave his bestfriend and other class mate a death glare like they had never seen before sighing as they started to laugh.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Kitty and Tabitha both exited a Taxi infront of an apartment building in manhattan. They were both excited to see eachother and their class mate whose grandmother resided inside. Tabitha led the way as they made there way into the building and up to the second floor. Knocking on the door and smiling when Ruby Milton answered the door in her copper form.

"Um... " Kitty started looking at her friend before getting a lifted metal hand in response.

"Don't ask!" Ruby answered before turning her back to them, "I'll get it when I get back Mama!" She shouted behind her before pulling her metal shell back and closing the door sighing as she looked at her friends.

"So what do we have in store for us today ladies?" Ruby asked them folding her arms over her chest.

"Trouble of course!" Tabitha answered making the three of them laugh. They exited Ruby's building and made there way down the street. After walking several blocks and not being able to come up with a thing to do they decided to double back when they heard the sound of a scream come from the alley up ahead. They all made eye contact before darting into the alley. Ruby going metal and Tabi pulling a couple of "Bouncing Bombs" as she had started calling them from the air holding them between her fingers.

What they saw infront of them would have made a light hearted person sick. Three teenage men, one obviously mutant wearing black outfits similar to jumpsuits had ahold of two children with what the girls guessed were their parents pinned to the wall on the left. One of the men who had bone claws for fingers and a large bone section of his face had a claw pressed against the younger of the two children, a little girl who was maybe six years olds throat. Another man had a gun pressed to the other, a boy who might have been nine's temple.

"Give us all your money and your filthy sapien brats will live to see another day!" The third man tall no older than eightteen years old shouted at the two adults. The father started to reach for his wallet when Kitty phased through Tabi and into the wall beside her. A few seconds later the other two girls could see her hand reach out and grab the guy with the guns head pulling it back and making it smack into the wall hard enough to knock him unconcious. Before anyone could even react Kitty reached over and did the same to the other. As he dropped to the ground Ruby Charged forward and grabbed the third guy pinning him to the best of her ability to the wall.

"Run! Go now!" Tabitha told the family who thanked her before she tossed a couple of bombs and ran out of the alley way being joined a few moments later by her two classmates.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Trinity, Max, Shylow and as an added bonus Chastity had just finished setting up two tents on a beach on far from Savannah. The two girls and Max were now relaxing on the beach letting the sun tan their skin while Shylow was standing in the water just past the shore line enjoying the waves.

"He's lived on the east coast his whole life and this his first time seeing the Atlantic in person... it's crazy!" Trinity stated as they watched Shylow while he stood wading in the shoreline.

"Well he did live in the sewer for his whole life... are you really that surprised?" Max responsed chuckling when he heard chastity react.

"Ew! Why?" She questioned looking from Shylow back to Max and her sister.

"You won't take Mutants in American History till next year! So you don't know who the morlocks are then right?" Trinity asked getting a nod from Chastitiy, "Well the Morlocks are a group of mutants who formed their own society in the sewers of New York... the majority of them feel that the world above the sewers isn't safe for them do to physical evidence of their mutations like Shylow's eye!" They all turned to look at Shylow who was now facing them he put his hand up and waved.

Just as they all went to wave back they all went wide eyed seeing the waves push Shylow forward and off his feet. The two sisters started to laugh histairically but Max jumped up and ran over to help him up chuckling to himself as they met.

"So wanna go fishing?" Shylow asked him as he was pulled to his feet. Max stared at him for a minute before laughing slightly at the absurdity of the situation. After they made their way back to the shore they ran over to the tent. They grabbed the two fishing poles before heading back out into the water. Max quickly showed Shylow how to cast out into the water and sighed relexing as the waves pushed and pulled around him.

The girls watched from the chairs they had set up by their tents as the boys bickered and failed to catch anything for an hour and a half.

"Maybe you should just go take care of it?" Chastity suggested to Trinity who sighed loudly and stood up. She pulled a hair tie off of her arm and quickly tied up her hair before running and jumping quickly transforming in the air into a pelican and fly toward the water.

The boys watched as a random pelican dove into the water near them unknowning who it actually was and stared shocked as it came up with a fish and flew back to drop it on the ground by their things. This happened three more times before they be grudgingly took the poles back to the tents grumbling the whole way about being shown up by pelican girl.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Tabi, Kitty and Ruby all met back up at a street corner two blocks from where they had witnessed the mugging and were now in a heated arguement about what they should do next.

"We like seriously need to go to the police about this!" Kitty told them looking around make sure that nobody could here them.

"Ok and we would be incriminating ourselves too!" Ruby replied getting a nod of agreement from Tabitha.

"New York cops aren't gonna give two shits that we saved those people if we go in there tellin' 'em we're mutants!" Tabitha added to which Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Then what do you two suggest we do about this?" Kitty asked them seeing two different looks on their faces.

"We need to go back to my place and call the Professor he can send out the other Stand-by X-Men and you guys can take care of them!" Ruby told her before she looked to Tabi for agreement and not liking the look she recieved.

"We need to go follow them and find out who they are and what they're doing first!" She replied, "They are obviously not just a group off street thugs if they're that well organized!" She added before turning and looking in the direction she had saw them run when they finally got to their feet.

"They hi-tailed it toward that old printing warehouse as we headed this way, I watched them... If we go up into the fire escape on the second floor we can spy on them long enough to get the information we need then we can go back to Ruby's place and call the professor!" Tabitha suggested recieving two hestitant glances as replies, "Fine I'll just do it myself then!" She told them running off toward the warehouse. Ruby shook her head in response before she and Kitty went running to catch up to her.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Phoebe, Bobby and Jamie were all sitting on the chair lift looking extremely bored. The lift had broken down an hour ago and if Bobby created an ice track to get them down he could get them kicked out so they were all stuck for the moment at the top.

"Have you guys seen that movie Frozen?" Bobby randomly asked looking down and the snowy ground below.

"No?" Jamie questioned knowing he probably wasn't going to like where this was going purely based on the look on Bobby's face.

"Oh yeah the one about the guy who gets stuck up on a chair lift with his bestfriend and his girlfriend!" Phoebe responded making Jamies eyes go wide.

"That is not a thing!" Jamie said making Bobby chuckle.

"It is! While theyre stuck at the top each one annnounces what they think would be the worst way to die... like one says being eaten by sharks, one says burning to death and I think the last was breaking your back or something like that..." Bobby told him, he started laughing when he saw Jamie turn green and start puking right over the side of the chair.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Tabitha, Rubby and Kitty were all peeking over the edge of the rail on the fire escape. They had been listening to the guys who had mugged that family for twenty minutes and were shocked at what they were hearing. This group was called the red light against homosapiens and they were appearing to be almost one thousand times worse than the brotherhood. They were hell bent on seeing humanity burn and would do unspeakable things to any innocent man, woman or child just for being human.

It was true that Magneto and his followers had their reasons for hating humanity but even Magneto wasn't this cruel.

"We need to go tell the Professor what's happening here and we need to hurry!" Kitty told them looking at each of her companions.

"Well see I don't know about all that!" She heard a voice say behind her, "Why don't you girls stay a while!" He told them giving Tabi a wink before they felt a large jelly like hand grab all three of them and pull them off of the fire escape.

"We don't understand what humanity did to you to make you this jaded!" Ruby told the appearent leader making him scoff.

"You clearly don't understand what they've done and what they are gonna do to us if we don't put an end to them!" He told her making her narrow her eyes, "They could have us all in cages like animals within the next fifty years alone if we don't change things now!" He added making all three of them roll their eyes.

Ruby was about to make a comment before she felt her metal form change without her controling it.

"What are you doing?" Tabitha whispered to her looking around as the members of the red light started to circle in.

"I'm not doing it!" Ruby cried feeling some outside force physically take control of her body and force her to grab ahold of the two girls on each side of her. After not even a seconds warning she felt herself go flying up into the air holding as tight as she could to her companions. She looked up and her mind nearly went blank when she saw a concrete ceiling before it accured to her that she was with Kitty.

"Kitty the ceiling!" She shouted making the other girl look up them phase them all through the ceiling. They flew through the air several buildings away then landed on the roof of a nearby apartment. When they all readjusted to standing again they looked up and all went wide eyed.

"Holy fuckballs... you're Mag-" Tabitha started before Ruby quickly clamped a hand over her mouth to stop her.

"I would recommend that you go and tell Charles what you've see and if he doesn't see that this could mean war then he truely is a lost cause!" Their rescuer told them before he flew slowly away making them look from one to another several times before darting to the stairwell and toward Ruby's home.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

It was dark on the beach where Trinity, Max, Shylow and Chastity had all finished their fish dinner and were now making s'mores watching the waves roll off the shore in the dark.

"I think they're gonna be starting the fireworks soon!" Trinity told Max making him clap a couple of times and go to grab the sparkles that they had brought along with them.

"So you guy's do this every year?" Shylow asked the girls getting a nod in reply.

"Sometimes we come here to the beach, sometimes we go to the lake but theres almost always a body of water involved!" Chastity told him taking a bite of her s'more.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Ruby, Tabitha and Kitty were sitting out on Ruby's fire escape eating a pizza and drinking iced tea after the sun had gone down thinking about the call that Kitty had just made. They were all very lucky that they weren't going to be punished for putting themselves in danger the way they had.

"Do you really think things could get as bad as they said? I mean is it really that likely that history would repeat its self that way!" Kitty asked them getting two shrudges in response.

"Well mass opretion of large masses and war are human nature... from Slavery to the Holocaust... it goes back even further than that!" Ruby responded making them sigh and look up at the sky.

"Someone has got to make a difference though, something needs to change!" Kitty added making Tabi chuckle and lift her glass.

"That, Ladies is what we are here for!" She told them making them laugh and clink their glasses before turning to watch the show start.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Meanwhile at the Ski Lodge where Bobby, Jamie and Phoebe were hiding up on the roof, snow was dancing through the air and they were sipping hot cocoa watching the sky. After all the nonsence they had put him through today Jamie Recieved the honor of getting an ice cube in his cocoa from his buddy and a blanket that Phoebe had warmed up so that he could relax.

"This is gonna sound weird but I'm almost ready for school to start again!" Jamie told them looking sheepish.

"I feel that Jay! This year is my year to join the X-Men!" Bobby told him getting a nod from his girlfriend.

"Me too! I can feel it!" She added before she pointed up to the sky where the fireworks show was beginning.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

So in three different cities, in three different states, ten different sets of eyes where staring and lighting up and the beautiful bursts of colored lighted in the sky above them. They would all remember this day for a long time and all hoped that there would be many more like it to come.

"Happy Fourth of July!" Each teen told eachother as they watched the displays ending on this indenpendence day.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Lol Happy Fourth of July! In January lololol! So I hope you all sincerly enjoyed that and are excited for our august story! Trust me it will be fun but different! Don't forget to Read and Review!

-Lonelybelovid


End file.
